


the kind of way I'm lovin' it

by Maddymoonchild



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, But he's trying, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Established Relationship, Himbo Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M is Bad at Feelings, Kink, Language Kink, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is Emotional, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is Good at Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Some Humor, Student Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wonho Wears a Bra, Wonho tiddies appreciation, he legal tho, kind of?, mention of Jooheon, why does that tag not already exist what is wrong with all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymoonchild/pseuds/Maddymoonchild
Summary: Wonho thinks Changkyun is joking about his "tiddies" being able to fill up a bra until he receives one in the mail. And maybe he's kind of open to trying it out. Maybe.OrChangkyun convinces his lover, Wonho, to wear a bra while he fucks him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	the kind of way I'm lovin' it

**Author's Note:**

> After becoming very obsessed with Wonho and then MX last year, it seemed appropriate I would write porn for them LOL
> 
> Wonho is called Wonho here instead of Hoseok, because my multifandom brain can only process Hoseok as one person and Wonho seems to really like his name as Wonho so...
> 
> This really was born just because my irl friends and I have often joked that Wonho has such big pecs, he could wear a bra, so then I gave Changkyun a kink lmao
> 
> Enjoy this filth with some (or maybe it's a lot of) feelings, because I cannot write porn without a 3k introduction.
> 
> Words in italics without quotations are texts and italics within quotations are in English.
> 
> Title from "Love U"

Wonho had been casually dating a younger guy, Im Changkyun, for a few months. Changkyun was in his final year of college. They’d met through a mutual friend, Jooheon, at an event and had hit it off. Changkyun was a pretty good lay, so eventually he and Wonho just sort of started seeing each other often. There weren’t labels or expectations, but Wonho could admit he liked Changkyun a lot and wouldn’t mind calling him his boyfriend.

Wonho was bigger than Changkyun in both height and build. When he wasn’t at work, he often spent his time working out. His diet was heavily maintained. Wonho always strove to be in tip top shape. It made him feel good to be healthy and also look good. He was proud of his muscles, even if it often intimidated potential partners. But it had never bothered Changkyun one bit.

It had started as joke. One night after Changkyun and he had finished having sex and were cuddling, Changkyun had joked that he liked the way Wonho’s “tiddies” had bounced while he fucked him. Wonho had sort of stared at him, unsure how to respond, and then started to laugh. But Changkyun had continued on and expressed interest in seeing Wonho wear a bra, since his chest was big enough to warrant one. Wonho had only told him he was silly and gone to sleep after.

Then a few weeks later, a package had been delivered to Wonho’s apartment. He didn’t remember ordering anything, but when he opened it, there was a gift receipt from Changkyun that only had a winking face on it.

Inside the box was a nicely packaged bra. It was a plunge style, according to the tag, and was red with lace edging and solid straps. Wonho wasn’t sure if he should be offended or what that Changkyun had been serious.

He’d never cross-dressed before. It wasn’t really a thing he had been interested in. Could wearing only a bra be considered cross-dressing? He didn’t know the rules or terminology.

Wonho had wanted to ignore it, but there was a part of him that had become intrigued by the gift. He’d texted Changkyun a photo of it with a simple question mark.

_I want you to wear it while I fuck you if that’s cool with you_

He wanted to say no, but Changkyun’s forwardness was kind of sexy and the more he thought about it, the hotter he got at the idea. It wasn’t something he had done before, so how was he supposed to know if he liked it or not? Wonho agreed to it then and there.

In a hurry the morning of, Wonho had decided to just wear the bra underneath his work suit, since he would meet up with Changkyun right after work. It took him over fifteen minutes to get it on properly, but once it was secured, he was surprised that it actually fit. The worst, or maybe it was the best, part was that his pecs did in fact fill out the cups. It had taken such a long time to figure out how to get it on that he had to hastily get dressed and run out the door so he wouldn’t be late.

Wonho wasn’t sure what was worse—the fact that he had done exactly what Changkyun had asked or the fact that he had forgotten to wear an undershirt to hide it, but he was regretting everything right at that moment. That was why he was holding his briefcase over his chest at seven in the morning while waiting for the train.

He cursed himself for having forgotten his undershirt, especially since he was wearing a white dress shirt that day. The colored fabric of the bra had to be visible. He just knew it. His blazer could cover most of it, but since he was a bit bigger in the chest than the average man with his shoulder width, he usually didn’t button it up all the way because it would gape. Wonho didn’t know what he was going to do once he got to work.

He filed onto the train, his fingers digging into his briefcase so hard he would probably damage the leather. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing him though. What would they think? Or worse, what if they pointed him out to other people?

Wonho felt the tears building up in his eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was cry before work. He hated to be embarrassed. It made him have half a mind to text Changkyun and tell him he didn’t want to do it anymore, but it wasn’t Changkyun’s fault that he had forgotten an undershirt.

He took a deep breath and kept his briefcase clutched to his chest the entire train ride. On his walk from the station to his office, he realized he could ask one of his coworkers if they had a shirt he could borrow. Hyungwon had the same width shoulders as him and Hyunwoo was also quite fit and tall, so one of them could probably help him.

When he entered, he kept his eyes peeled for either of them. He was thankful for his training, because his arms did not hurt from keeping his briefcase in one position for a long period of time, but it did nothing to protect him from people’s curious gaze.

Wonho quickly ducked into the elevator and dropped his arms since he was alone. He looked down at his chest. He could definitely see the colorful fabric of the bra through his shirt. He pulled his blazer closed as best he could and buttoned it up, but the buttons were gaping, threatening to pop, and the upper part of his blazer was open enough that part of each cup could be seen. A small whine came out of his mouth.

The elevator dinged and Wonho quickly slammed his briefcase into his chest, almost knocking the wind out of himself. He started to cough and the people getting on looked at him and stood as far away as they could in the enclosed space.

“You alright, Wonho?”

Someone touched his shoulder and Wonho felt panic surge through him, but when he looked over, he relaxed at the realization that it was just his co-worker, Yoo Kihyun.

“Y-Yeah…” he said.

Kihyun smiled a bit and nodded. He stood beside Wonho as the elevator continued up to their floor. They got off together a few seconds later.

“Why are you walking like that?” Kihyun asked.

“Like what?” Wonho said.

He had actually gotten used to pressing his briefcase into his chest already and blushed at the realization. Kihyun just gave him a look.

“I’m, uh, having a moment this morning.”

“A moment?” Kihyun said with a confused tone.

“I can explain later.”

“Okay, then. See you at lunch.”

Kihyun waved goodbye to him and headed for his desk. Wonho walked toward his own, still looking for Hyungwon or Hyunwoo.

“Please,” he begged.

Hyungwon appeared then, walking rather slowly toward his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand. Wonho couldn’t even tell if his eyes were open or not.

“Hyungwon,” Wonho called.

Hyungwon turned back to look at him, eyes barely open. Wonho walked to him quickly.

“I need a favor.”

“It’s too early for that,” Hyungwon said, sleep evident in his voice.

He started to walk again and Wonho walked beside him quickly. He would not be deterred.

“Do you have an extra shirt I could borrow?”

Hyungwon sat down at his desk and looked up at him. “But you’re wearing a shirt…Aren’t you?”

“I forgot an undershirt.”

“So, you need an undershirt?”

“Or a dark shirt, if you have one!” Wonho said quickly.

Hyungwon only blinked at him and then shook his head. “I don’t have anything. Sorry.”

Wonho’s shoulders dropped. He’d really gotten his hopes up in less than a minute. He should have known better.

“Thanks anyway,” he said with a smile and headed for his own desk.

He glanced toward Hyunwoo’s office door. The light wasn’t on, which meant he wasn’t in yet. Wonho sighed and decided to do some work while he waited. He sat down and put his briefcase on the desk. He got out what he needed and then booted up his computer.

The office was still a bit empty, so he didn’t feel too worried of being caught.

It occurred to him that he could go to the bathroom and take off the bra, but then his nipples would show through his shirt. He wasn’t sure which would be worse. Why did they make men’s dress shirts so thin in the first place? He should complain the next time he was at the store.

Wonho got engrossed in his work and didn’t think about anything for a while. He completely missed when Hyunwoo came in until he happened to hear him call his name. Wonho popped up and rushed into the office.

“Yes?”

“Could you get me the files from the—what are you wearing?”

Wonho stared at Hyunwoo’s surprised expression. Hyunwoo was usually stoic, so it really had to be something to warrant that reaction. He wondered what he was staring at and then looked down at himself.

He had forgotten about the bra. The red lace and straps were so bright through his white dress shirt. Wonho wanted to ascend to another plane to escape because he was so embarrassed. He held in the scream that threatened to break past his lips and brought his arms up to cover his chest.

“I-It’s nothing. What did you need?”

Hyunwoo’s expression turned back to his usual aloof one, but one eyebrow continued to be furrowed.

“Wonho, do I really need to ask?” he said.

“Please don’t.”

“I can’t have you going around the office like that.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Wonho exclaimed, “It was an accident and I need an undershirt. Do you have one I could borrow? Or a dark colored shirt?”

Hyunwoo motioned to the door. “Close that.”

Wonho leaned over to close it with his hip, refusing to remove his arms from over his chest. When he looked back, Hyunwoo had his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Just take the bra off.”

Wonho let out a shocked yelp. “But then my nipples will show!”

Hyunwoo stayed absolutely still, but then his shoulders started to shake and he burst into laughter. Wonho stood still in front of him, unsure how to react or what to do.

Hyunwoo looked at him while he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

“I’ll send someone to buy you an undershirt from the e-Mart on the corner. Okay?”

Wonho felt relief rush through him and he grinned. “Thank you, hyung!”

He wanted to hug Hyunwoo, but as soon as he dropped his arms, he felt the bra move across his chest and quickly put his arms back.

“Wait here.”

Hyunwoo got up and left the office. Wonho couldn’t believe his friend and direct supervisor had seen him wearing a bra. He was thankful that Hyunwoo had only laughed and offered to help him, but it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. He felt like such a fool.

Hyunwoo returned a few minutes later and offered an undershirt.

“Take mine. I can hide in here until another arrives.”

Hyunwoo’s chest barely showed through the dark fabric of his button-up, but it was still noticeable enough. Hyunwoo had a nice body too, so it wasn’t bad to look at. Wonho was sure no one would complain if he went around like that the whole day, but Hyunwoo was pretty modest, so it made sense he would hide it.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said as he took the undershirt.

“Go and change now. Please. Before anyone else sees.”

“Y-Yes…”

Hyunwoo put his hand on Wonho’s shoulder. “There’s no shame in having a kink, but try not to bring it into the office.”

Wonho felt like crying. He knew Hyunwoo meant it out of the kindness of his heart, but it still made Wonho feel ashamed and embarrassed. He forced a smile and nodded quickly without a word.

He rushed out of the office and to the bathroom with the undershirt, his arms crossed over his chest so tight it actually kind of hurt. When he got into the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and let a few tears drip down his face.

Most of the time, he didn’t mind being the emotional person but he really hated when he got emotional at work. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself like that.

Wonho drew his phone out of his pocket and composed a text to Changkyun, since obviously the whole incident was his fault.

_I’ll have you know I’m hiding in a stall after my supervisor saw me in the bra you got me_

Changkyun responded only a few seconds later.

_No shit?_

_wait y did he see u n it? r u w/him?? wtf??_

The second message was accompanied with angry emoji. Wonho blinked. He didn’t think Changkyun was the jealous type, especially since they never officially agreed to be boyfriends.

He quickly typed back: _No. I accidentally wore it to work. And forgot an undershirt._

Changkyun sent back a keyboard smash, then another message.

_u didn’t_

_babe omg_

_ok but that’s kinda hot 2_

_can I get a pic? ;)_

Wonho felt his cheeks flush. He couldn’t believe Changkyun was asking him for a photo, but he also wasn’t surprised. This was coming from his frequently a nudist lover. Changkyun had no shame.

And apparently neither did Wonho, since he opened up his camera app and shot a photo of himself with the bra very obviously showing through his dress shirt. The red popped in the photo too.

He sent it to Changkyun, then bit his lip. He unbuttoned some of the buttons to reveal the bra and snapped another photo, then flexed one of his arms and took another. Wonho then pulled his shirt up and put it between his teeth, holding it bunched up around his arm pits, one arm behind his head, and snapped another photo.

Wonho shivered from the cold air in the restroom and realized how turned on he’d become. So, maybe he kind of was into the bra thing. He shook his head. He was in the absolute wrong place to be getting turned on. He still had hours of work ahead of him.

While he worked on getting the bra off and the undershirt on, Changkyun texted him back.

_ffffuuuuuuccccccckkkkkk_

_y do I gotta wait til tonight to see u??_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

Wonho chuckled a bit at the texts. Changkyun was so cute and funny. He could be so mature, but there were other times where he acted his age and Wonho couldn’t help finding him adorable.

_I know. Just a few more hrs. I’ll see you tonight, okay? <3 Here’s another to tide you over~_

Wonho sent the last photo to Changkyun. He pocketed the bra, barely fitting, and then quickly left the bathroom. He had calmed down enough that he was no longer turned on. As he made his way back to his desk, he couldn’t believe the day he had had or the way he was acting while at work. Talk about a memorable and embarrassing day.

When he was back at his desk, he stashed the bra in his briefcase as quickly and subtly as he could so no one would notice and then got back to work. His phone buzzed in his pocket multiple times and he knew it was Changkyun. He was sure he had fried his lover’s brain with that last photo, so he looked forward to seeing what he had to say later.

Wonho had to stay at work late to finish a report. He was the last one in the office, plugging away while constantly checking the clock and feeling bad for leaving Changkyun waiting. He had already texted him to let him know he’d be late, but he still felt terrible.

“Don’t stay too late, Wonho,” Hyunwoo said as he passed, “It’s a Saturday night after all.”

“I’m almost finished here.” Wonho smiled at him, then said, “Hyung, thanks again for earlier and I’m very sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll wash your shirt and return it to you ASAP.”

Hyunwoo chuckled a bit. “It’s fine. Have a good weekend, Wonho. Good night.”

“Thank you. You too!”

Hyunwoo left and Wonho finished typing up the last of his report. He packed up as fast as he could and switched the lights off on the way out. He ran to the nearest station and hopped on the train just in time. Changkyun’s apartment wasn’t far from his work, luckily. He texted Changkyun that he was on the way.

_Can u pick up dinner on the way? I already ordered it. Just has to be picked up_

Wonho smiled and texted back a quick yes. Changkyun gave him the address, despite that Wonho knew exactly where it was from the name. He and Changkyun often ate there since it was at the end of the street where Changkyun’s apartment was.

Wonho got off the train about twenty minutes later and swung into the restaurant to pick up the food. He booked it up the street and climbed the three flights of stairs to Changkyun’s apartment. Even though he’d been given the door code some months past, Wonho chose to knock.

Changkyun opened the door for him and Wonho was greeted with the sight of his lover buck naked aside from his glasses. Despite that he had obviously seen him naked many times, Wonho felt his cheeks redden.

“C-Changkyun, you can’t open the door like that!”

“Why? I knew it was you.”

Changkyun said it with a roll of his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. Before Wonho could come up with a response, Changkyun pulled him inside and kissed him. Wonho returned it and gasped a little when Changkyun’s tongue wiggled past his lips with surprising force. He dropped his briefcase, but kept hold of the food bag tightly. His hand went into Changkyun’s dark hair quickly as the kiss deepened.

Changkyun pulled back after a minute or two, lips now spit slick. Wonho felt light headed from such an intense kiss and blinked slowly.

“W-What was that for?” he finally asked.

“I missed you and have been thinking about you all day.”

Wonho let out an incredulous laugh, but he’d be damned if his heart didn’t skip a beat at the words. Changkyun smirked at him, his default expression, really, and then took the bag with the food.

“Let’s eat.”

Changkyun walked away, headed for the living room. Wonho took the time to remove his shoes.

“I’m going to use the bathroom first.”

“Okay.”

Wonho went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt nervous. That and turned on from a simple kiss, which made him feel like he was a boy again, equally strange since he and Changkyun had hotter nights together than the kiss they had just shared.

He shook his head and quickly removed his shirt and the undershirt. It took him far less time to put the bra on that time and he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. The sight of him in it was pleasing to the eyes, surprisingly. He felt like he had a little bit of understanding as to what Changkyun had been getting excited over. Not wanting to take any longer, Wonho put the undershirt and his dress shirt back on, then left the bathroom.

Changkyun was sitting at the lowered table in the living room, already eating the food, still fully nude with not a care in the world. Wonho chuckled at the sight. He envied the younger man, missed the days when his only concern was school and staying up as late as he wanted.

Changkyun looked up at him and then smiled, a real smile, at him. That was Wonho’s favorite of his expressions. He sat down at the table and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

“Ah, fried chicken? Naughty Changkyun-ah~” he teased.

“Ya, hyung, don’t shame me. I ate good today. I even had chicken breast and salad for lunch. You have to let me indulge a little bit.”

Changkyun pouted at him and Wonho couldn’t help grinning. His lover could totally act like a different person when he flipped his switch, hiding behind a harsh exterior, but actually cute and soft on the inside. Wonho loved it.

“Good job, baby.”

Wonho picked up Changkyun’s hand and kissed it, then laced their fingers. Changkyun had a little blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t pull his hand away and continued to eat his fried chicken. Wonho ate with his free hand. Fried chicken really did taste good and he couldn’t help moaning at the taste. It had been a while since he’d eaten something fried.

“Don’t make that sound. My dick can’t handle it,” Changkyun said.

Wonho almost choked laughing so hard with the chicken in his mouth. Changkyun handed him a glass of water and Wonho drank it down quickly, then coughed a bit.

“Changkyun, please,” he said through a half-laugh, half-cough.

“What? I’ve had to wait all day since you sent me those pictures. It sucked! I had to skip a class because I was so turned on.”

Wonho laughed, but his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe what Changkyun was saying and while he was a bit embarrassed, he was also incredibly endeared that he had such an effect on the younger man.

“You’re so cute,” he said.

Changkyun made a disgusted face, but he didn’t say anything. He tended to be sarcastic no matter the circumstance, but after he’d made Wonho cry unintentionally, he had been working on it. Wonho knew he was sensitive and tried not to let it get to him, had told Changkyun it wasn’t his fault, but Changkyun had not shied away from taking responsibility. He was a really great partner, lover, whatever his role was.

“I disagree with you,” Changkyun finally said.

“Okay,” Wonho said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Changkyun’s face lit up at the affection. Wonho smiled and went back to eating, hoping he could get some down without bursting into laughter and choking again. Changkyun did the same, his eyes focused on whatever was playing on the television. Wonho hadn’t paid it any attention when he’d come in.

“What are you watching?” he asked.

“M Countdown.”

“Which group is on this week?”

“Cosmic Girls,” Changkyun admitted sheepishly.

Changkyun had a fondness for girl groups. He always got a bit embarrassed to admit it, but Wonho never poked fun. Everyone had their things they liked.

“I hope they can get number one this week,” Wonho said.

Changkyun smiled and reached out to cup Wonho’s cheek. Wonho looked at him and noticed Changkyun’s genuine smile. He wondered what he’d done to bring it out so prominently.

“You know, you’re really amazing, Wonho,” Changkyun said.

“Huh? W-Why are you saying that?”

“Just have to acknowledge it out loud, so you know, I, like, appreciate you or whatever.”

Changkyun was blushing and couldn’t make eye contact with Wonho as he said it, but it still made Wonho grin. It also made him want to climb into Changkyun’s lap and shower him with affection, which was exactly what he did a few seconds later.

Changkyun stared up at him, arms spread wide to accommodate Wonho’s sudden intrusion, glasses perched on the end of his nose. Wonho took his face in both hands and kissed him. Changkyun accepted it with heated fervor. His hands came up to rest on the small of Wonho’s back, but one quickly slid down to squeeze his ass. Wonho groaned softly. He pulled back and looked into Changkyun’s eyes.

Changkyun smiled and said, “Does this mean we’re starting now?”

Wonho laughed and hugged him close, cradling Changkyun’s head to his chest. Changkyun nuzzled against him and let out a satisfied sigh.

“I could die happy now, right between your tiddies.”

Wonho laughed, even though his face burned. He really couldn’t believe the stuff that came out of the younger man’s mouth.

“Hurry up and fuck me before I chicken out of this kink experimentation,” Wonho said.

“I think you’re into it. You looked way too sexy in those selca earlier.”

Changkyun’s fingers were already working on Wonho’s buttons and Wonho relaxed in his lap. At first, he’d always been nervous about getting in Changkyun’s lap, since he was heavier due to his muscle mass, but Changkyun had quickly put that fear to rest with how often he pulled Wonho to sit on him.

He kissed him again while Changkyun got the last buttons undone and shoved the dress shirt off his shoulders.

“Don’t you need to go—?” Changkyun started, but his words died in his throat when he got a good look at Wonho. “Oh. You are naughty.”

Before Wonho could think of something witty to say, Changkyun ran his hands up and over Wonho’s chest. He splayed his fingers over Wonho’s pecs and gave a little squeeze then. It didn’t really do much for Wonho, but Changkyun’s satisfied face certainly made him feel hot.

The undershirt was peeled off and Wonho pulled back to present himself in all his glory, hoping Changkyun’s fantasy had come to life in just the way he’d imagined. Changkyun just sort of stared open mouthed at him for a moment and it started to make Wonho nervous.

“D-Do you not like it after all…?”

“No. I’m trying not to come right now,” Changkyun said seriously.

It took Wonho a moment to process what he said and then his eyes widened. He glanced down to look and saw that Changkyun was indeed fully hard, twitching and ready to blow from the looks of it.

“It has that much of an effect on you?”

“You look so sexy right now, Wonho. I’m losing my mind. Seriously.”

Changkyun closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Wonho thought it was cute and he reached out to stroke Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun rested his cheek in Wonho’s palm for a moment and then opened his eyes.

“Okay. I’m gonna go wash my hands. Meet you in the bedroom.”

“You’re really gonna wait?” Wonho said in surprise.

“I gotta or I really will bust my nut as soon as I get inside of you.”

It wasn’t the worst thing to be told and Wonho flushed at the fact that he found that so sexy. He really was kinky when he thought about it long enough.

He got up off of Changkyun and Changkyun popped up quickly. He kissed Wonho, his tongue sliding into his mouth immediately, the passion palpable. It left Wonho lightheaded like the earlier kiss.

“Two minutes,” Changkyun said and hurried to the bathroom.

Wonho wiped his mouth and headed for the bedroom. He undressed as he went, dropping an article of clothing every few steps until he was naked aside from the bra. Changkyun’s apartment was small, just a combined living room-kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, so he didn’t have to travel far at all to get to the bed. To cut down on time, he quickly dug around in the bedside drawer to get the lube and a condom.

The water stopped running in the bathroom and he knew Changkyun would be there in seconds. For some reason, he second guessed the condom and tossed it back to the bedside table.

Damp hands were on his hips then and a little shiver ran down his spine. Changkyun’s lips went across his shoulders from one side to the other, then mouthed up his neck toward his ear. Wonho let his eyes fall shut and he tilted his head for him.

“Get on the bed,” Changkyun whispered into his ear, “Hands and knees, spread.”

Wonho shivered at the sound of his voice, deep and sexy. He couldn’t withstand the power of Changkyun’s voice. It made him weak-kneed nine times out of ten. Wonho let out the smallest hum to let him know he understood and Changkyun’s hands left him.

Wonho climbed onto the bed, leaving the bottle of lube on the edge, and got on all fours, then spread his legs, as far apart as he could while keeping himself in the air. Changkyun let out a grunt at the sight and Wonho smirked, satisfied with himself.

Changkyun’s hands were on him in seconds and spread his ass cheeks without hesitation. A cold fingertip slid over his asshole and Wonho shivered again, in both anticipation and from the temperature difference. He wasn’t even sure when Changkyun had the chance to open the lube up. It eased in. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. The first intrusion was always the hardest for him, but Changkyun always took his time and care with Wonho. Wonho was especially thankful since he knew Changkyun was very excited and waiting, but still taking his time to prepare him.

Just like that, Changkyun had a whole finger in him and didn’t hesitate to start easing another into him. The fingers went in shallowly at first, but after Wonho had gotten used to it, Changkyun’s fingers went deeper and sped up. A third finger joined them after a few minutes, or what Wonho thought was a few minutes. He had a hard time tracking the span of time when he felt so good. His fingers curled in the sheets when a fingertip brushed his prostate. Wonho moaned and his eyes opened again.

Changkyun’s fingers spread and the stretch actually felt kind of good since the pads of two fingers were rubbing his prostate. Wonho’s thighs were shaking, had started to ache from the position he’d put himself in. That combined with the pleasure made him ready to blow. His cock was so hard, it hurt. But just as he reached the precipice of coming, Changkyun withdrew his fingers.

“What the fu—?” Wonho said, voice a whine, but it died out when he felt Changkyun’s tongue swipe over his stretched entrance.

The shock of the sensation sent a full body shiver over Wonho and his legs drew closer together while he dropped down onto his chest. Changkyun didn’t miss a beat, leaned over further and licked over Wonho’s asshole, teasing the edge with alternating soft and quick flicks. Wonho could feel himself flutter in reaction and he bit down on his knuckle to hold in a groan. He was so close to coming, it was scary.

While Changkyun eased his tongue fully inside of him, his hand slid up Wonho’s thigh, then his side, to the bra. His clean fingers traced the edge, the lace rubbing against Wonho’s skin with each tiny movement. His touch then made its way down his arm before he interlaced their fingers. He squeezed Wonho’s hand, a way to ask if he was okay, and Wonho took a deep breath, then squeezed back.

Changkyun’s tongue started to move quickly inside of him and Wonho moaned loudly. He shuddered, felt his thighs tense as he came. Changkyun’s hand squeezed his again and Wonho squeezed back. He didn’t want to stop. It felt amazing. He couldn’t believe Changkyun had the time and strength to do such a thing when he’d been raring to go before they’d even come in the bedroom.

His tongue slid out and teased his rim again, sucking and teasing just enough to get Wonho erect and ready again. Then it was gone and Wonho was left a panting mess. He looked over his shoulder at Changkyun and saw how flushed his face was, obviously controlling himself from going crazy. His glasses had even gotten a bit steamed up. He let go of his hand. Wonho pushed himself up and turned around, then kissed Changkyun.

Changkyun returned it, their tongues twined together with ease. Wonho pulled back and kissed down Changkyun’s chest, making his way toward his erection with fervent movements.

“I’m gonna come in seconds,” Changkyun warned.

Wonho glanced up at him to say he knew, but had faith Changkyun would come through to fulfill the fantasy they were engaging in. Changkyun gave a lopsided smile and sat up on his knees. Wonho gave the tip of Changkyun’s dick a kiss and felt it twitch against his lips. As he took hold of Changkyun’s hand again and laced their fingers, he took the head into his mouth. His tongue trailed over the slit, the taste of precum salty, then along the frenulum. Changkyun groaned loudly and the sound of his deep voice was music to Wonho’s ears. He saw how the younger man’s thighs tensed and Wonho took him down to the base, his nose meeting pubic hair, and gave one harsh suck. Changkyun doubled over and another groan, more like a shout, came out of him.

Wonho pulled back and left only the tip on his tongue, then opened his mouth so Changkyun could see. He could only imagine how lewd he looked like that, crouched in front of his lover with a dick on his tongue, wearing a bra. He squeezed Changkyun’s hand.

“ _Fuck, shit, Wonho, you’re so hot_ ,” Changkyun said in English.

Wonho shivered a little at the words, even though he barely understood them. Changkyun came right after, his eyes fogged over in pleasure. Wonho closed his eyes as he felt a little bit of cum splash onto his face, but caught most of it on his tongue.

He sat up and closed his mouth. Changkyun’s hand gripped Wonho’s jaw, forcing his mouth back open and cum dribbled out of the corner. He felt it drop onto his collarbone, still warm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Changkyun said as he let go of his jaw.

Changkyun tended to speak in English when he got especially turned on, like he couldn’t control himself. Wonho found it incredibly sexy. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get turned on when Changkyun spoke to him in English while they fucked.

He smiled at Changkyun and closed his mouth again, insistent to swallow this time. He stared directly into Changkyun’s eyes while he did so.

Changkyun kissed him right after and got a hand in Wonho’s hair, giving a light tug. Wonho groaned softly and pulled back. They were both panting softly.

“Still good?” Changkyun asked then.

Wonho nodded. “Yes.”

They smiled at one another and Changkyun brought Wonho’s hand up to kiss it. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths, but then Changkyun turned to grab a condom from his bedside table. Wonho caught his arm.

“I want you to go bare.”

Changkyun’s head whipped around so quick, he could have snapped his neck. Wonho tried not to laugh at his stunned expression.

“You serious?”

Wonho nodded. Changkyun grabbed him by the face and kissed him again.

“You really want me to die, bringing all these hot fantasies to life at the same time,” he said right after, still holding Wonho’s cheeks.

Wonho chuckled and kissed his wrist. “Might as well make it extra special.”

“You spoil me.”

He put his arms around Changkyun’s neck and leaned into him, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Changkyun’s arms came up to wrap around him.

“I expect you to return the favor.”

“I guess I can,” Changkyun said sarcastically, but he was grinning.

They kissed again, short and quick exchanges, wet and heated, while their hands roamed each other’s bodies eagerly. Changkyun gave an especially hard squeeze to Wonho’s ass.

“How do you want me?” Wonho asked.

Changkyun scooted back and planted his back against the headboard. He spread his legs and then patted his thighs in invitation. Wonho crawled to him and rose up onto his knees between Changkyun’s legs. His pecs were level with Changkyun’s face and the younger man leaned in and pressed a kiss against the fabric of one cup.

Wonho reached out and plucked Changkyun’s glasses off of his nose. They’d fogged up multiple times during their session already. He kissed his nose, then set the glasses on the bedside table. Changkyun’s hands slid over Wonho’s hips, then traced the cut of his hipbone.

“Line me up?” Wonho asked.

One of Changkyun’s hands left his hip and went down to grip his own dick. Wonho put his hands on his lover’s shoulders and began to lower himself. Changkyun’s cock caught on his rim and Wonho groaned at the feeling. He was desperate for his lover to be inside of him already.

Wonho kept himself steady and pressed down slowly, Changkyun’s hand helping guide him at the proper angle. Finally, he felt the tip slide in and Wonho sank down until he was fully in Changkyun’s lap. He could feel Changkyun’s cock right against his prostate and sucked on his lip in realization. Changkyun tipped his chin up and kissed him. Wonho returned it.

They kissed for a few minutes just to let Wonho adjust. He moved his legs around a few times, trying to find which angle felt the best. Once he was comfortable with his legs on either side of Changkyun’s thighs, feet flat against the bed, he pushed himself up and then dropped back down. It was a shallow movement at first, but Wonho got himself into the groove and was bouncing in no time.

Changkyun didn’t move, instead holding Wonho’s hips and staring at his chest. Wonho flushed a bit. He had forgotten about the bra again, somehow ignoring the chafe of the lace. He looked down just to see what all the fuss was about.

It did vaguely look like boobs bouncing in a bra as he moved, but not really. Wonho couldn’t help laughing a little. Changkyun looked up at him and stopped Wonho’s hips with a harsh press of his hands. Wonho was always a bit surprised when Changkyun could overpower him.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I look ridiculous,” he said, “But I see what you meant. I do kind of have…what did you call them?”

“Tiddies, Wonho, come on.”

Changkyun shook his head and snapped his hips up suddenly. Wonho gasped, the jolt to his prostate unexpected.

“I get not knowing tiddies, but you should know some other slang for breasts.”

Changkyun’s hips went a little faster. Wonho started to move with him.

“I-I’m not really interested in those, so forgive me…” he breathed out between bounces.

Changkyun smirked a bit and then moved even faster. Wonho’s eyes shut as he got overwhelmed by pleasure, the thrusts hard to keep up with. His legs started to shake beneath him. He still bounced as much as he could, now very aware of how his chest moved with each thrust.

Changkyun’s hands came up and squeezed Wonho’s pecs. Wonho moaned in surprise and he was equally surprised by how aroused it made him feel that time, his dick twitching.

“ _You like that?_ ” Changkyun said with a smirk.

Wonho flushed a bit, but he nodded. Changkyun said it often enough that he understood those words. His thighs were shaking too much, so he settled in Changkyun’s lap. Changkyun kissed him, while his hands groped at Wonho’s chest again. His thumb flicked one of Wonho’s nipples through the lace and Wonho gasped into their kiss.

He wiggled his hips, begging Changkyun to thrust again. Changkyun sucked on Wonho’s bottom lip, then patted his thighs. Wonho lifted up best he could and leaned on Changkyun for support. The younger man held him, then turned them so Wonho was flat on his back. Wonho spread his legs and lifted his hips so that he could wrap them around Changkyun. He dug his heel into Changkyun’s ass and pressed him forward, forcing him back inside of him.

They both groaned. Changkyun kissed Wonho again, then onto his chest. He started to thrust again. Each one hit Wonho’s prostate and he moaned. His hands went over Changkyun’s shoulders and then up into his hair. Changkyun mouthed at the bra, then Wonho’s collarbones.

“ _You’re so sexy, Wonho._ ”

Wonho smiled at him. Changkyun sat up best he could with Wonho wrapped around him and snapped his hips into him quickly. His hand came up to grope one of Wonho’s pecs again while he did so. Wonho bit his lip and stared up at Changkyun.

Changkyun’s face was flushed, his hair just a little matted at the temples from sweat, eyes dark with arousal. He looked serious and sexy.

The strength with which Changkyun was squeezing started to hurt a little, so Wonho reached and took his hand into his own. He squeezed twice lightly, just to tell him he was in a little bit of pain. Changkyun squeezed back to acknowledge he understood. He leaned back down to kiss Wonho, rising up onto his knees. The change of the angle made Wonho groan, his prostate taking the brunt of it again. Wonho was not sure how he was lasting. How either of them were lasting.

“Changkyun,” he whined softly, “I wanna come.”

Changkyun stopped thrusting, let go of his hand, and then pulled out. He turned Wonho onto his side, then laid down beside him and quickly entered him again. He lifted Wonho’s thigh up with one hand, spreading him wide. Wonho shivered a bit, his eyelashes fluttered, then looked into Changkyun’s eyes. They were face to face and Wonho leaned in to kiss him. Changkyun returned it and his hips started up again. His free hand took hold of Wonho’s dick and stroked quickly, his thumb teasing the slit. Wonho groaned, his prostate taking direct hits and his dick being pleasured made his head tip back. He tightened around Changkyun in response and drew a deep groan out of him. Changkyun leaned forward and nipped at Wonho’s neck.

“ _I want you to come. Can you do that for me, Wonho? Will you come for me?_ ”

Wonho had no idea what Changkyun was asking, but he nodded in agreement, his eyes squeezed shut. Wonho felt his orgasm crest over him, his stomach and thighs twitching intensely. He came with a whine, cum spluttering all over Changkyun’s hand and Wonho’s stomach. He tightened around Changkyun while still riding the high. With a shout, Changkyun came and his hips stuttered into Wonho one final time. Wonho felt another wave of euphoria from the sensation of Changkyun’s cum filling him up.

“F-Fuck, Changkyun,” he groaned.

Changkyun panted and pressed his face into the crook of Wonho’s neck. Wonho opened his eyes a bit and rubbed the back of Changkyun’s neck.

“Did I fulfill your fantasy?” he asked after he’d caught his breath.

Changkyun pulled back to look into his eyes. They were hazy with pleasure still, but the young man laughed a bit.

“Yeah. It was better than I imagined.”

Wonho flushed a little bit. “Really?”

Changkyun pulled out of Wonho and he let out a shuddering breath. Changkyun laid on his back beside him. Wonho scooted close and put his head on the younger man’s chest. He always wanted to cuddle after sex and the sound of Changkyun’s heartbeat was comforting. Changkyun stroked Wonho’s shoulder gently.

“Were you into it?” he asked.

Wonho hummed, “Yeah, I guess I was a little bit.” He started to trace circles on Changkyun’s sternum. “Was it really that sexy?”

“Yeah. But I always think you’re sexy,” Changkyun said through a yawn.

“Really?”

Wonho looked up at him. Changkyun gave him a look, like he was stupid, but then he chuckled and shook his head.

“It wasn’t about the bra. It was about you in the bra. It’s only hot because you’re the one wearing it.”

Wonho’s cheeks reddened again, but he smiled happily. Changkyun’s arm came up around Wonho and undid the clasps of the bra. He turned him a little so he could pull it off and then tossed the offending garment onto the floor. Wonho’s nipples suddenly felt cold now that they were exposed. Changkyun ran his fingers along Wonho’s chest horizontally and it took him a moment to realize it was following the edge of where the bra had been. He pressed soft kisses to Wonho’s temple and ear.

“Your skin’s all red.”

“That lace is kind of itchy.” Wonho paused. “Maybe you’ll have to buy me a new one.”

Changkyun laughed, his deep voice pleasing to the ear, and then said, “I love you.”

Wonho froze. They had never said the L-word. They’d never even agreed to be boyfriends. He didn’t know how to respond or what to say.

Changkyun’s eyes widened and his hands came up to cover his mouth.

“ _OH MY GOD_.”

Changkyun stared at him, stunned and waiting for Wonho to say something. Wonho felt bad that he felt so worried. He sat up and took his hand, then kissed over Changkyun’s half painted fingernails. He squeezed gently after.

“Y-You don’t have to say it back just because I said it…” Changkyun said softly.

Changkyun tended to be sensitive after they had sex, more in touch with his emotions and unable to hide them. Wonho knew he was afraid, felt insecure.

“It’s okay, Changkyun. I love you too.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened again and his cheeks turned red. “W-What…?”

Wonho cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss. Changkyun returned it, sitting up so he could. When Wonho let go, he smiled.

“We don’t have to discuss it all right now,” he said gently, “It’s okay.”

“You swear?”

Changkyun looked at him with worried eyes. Wonho smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m not upset. I promise. I can wait until tomorrow.”

“Okay…I’m trying to be better at expressing myself and paying attention to your emotions and needs. It’s hard.”

“I know. That’s okay. You’ve come really far since we started seeing one another.”

Wonho cuddled Changkyun and Changkyun put his arms around him.

“You mean it?”

“Yes,” Wonho said and kissed his cheek.

Changkyun started to pet Wonho’s hair. Wonho felt his eyelids flutter. He hated how weak he was to head pets. Just a little bit of stroking could make him sleepy.

“No, don’t,” he whined softly, “I need to go take a shower.”

“You can do it later,” Changkyun said, getting comfortable, “I’ll eat you out again.”

“Ugh. Your libido.”

Wonho playfully groaned, but he pressed closer to Changkyun. His hand hadn’t stopped stroking his hair and Wonho’s eyelids were getting heavier.

“Okay, fine, but we have to cuddle,” Wonho whined.

“We always do. Want me to be the big spoon?”

“Please.”

Changkyun pulled Wonho closer and Wonho laid his head on the younger man’s chest once more. Changkyun wrapped his arms around him and kept stroking his hair. Wonho held onto him, happy and content.

“So, we can do this again sometime?” Changkyun whispered into his ear.

“Sure,” Wonho said, already half-asleep, “Just buy me another.”

“You got it.”

Wonho smiled and felt Changkyun tug a blanket up over them. He nuzzled into his chest and Changkyun went back to stroking his hair. He was surprised that he didn’t feel worried about talking about their feelings, but that was for morning Wonho to worry about. It would be okay, though. Wonho knew Changkyun loved him and it was likely when he woke up in the morning, he would have a boyfriend. And just like that, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maddymoonchild)


End file.
